Love Will Guide Us
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Sex without love is an empty experience, but as empty experiences go, it's one of the best. Lily goes to a girls' magic boarding school. On a trip to the local town she meets privately tutored James Potter and the sparks fly. AU. M for later chapters.
1. Trips

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything you recognise. Ha, I wish. But then again my birthday is coming up soon...**

**Author's Note- I am really interested to see how you all take to the plotline. **

**For any Welsh, I have put the translation in brackets. I am only learning Welsh, I'm not fluent. So for any first-language Welsh readers, I'm sorry for any gramatical errors. **

**Please Read and Review.**

**Love JLF xoxo**

**Love Will Guide Us **

**Chapter 1**

**Trips**

_Sex without love is an empty experience, but as empty experiences go it is one of the best._

Lily Evans woke and ruffled her red hair lightly. She turned, yawning to look at her best friends. Megan, Alice, Lily and Charlotte were sixth year witches in Hyfredffon School of witchcraft. Hyfredffon was a twin school to Beaubatons in France, an all girls' boarding school. It was based in rural Wales, hidden far from the view of muggles. Lily was a sweet girl; green eyes, red hair and creamy skin dusted lightly with irregular freckles. Megan had curly, dark black hair, cut in a rough bob and pale, milky chocolate eyes. She was tall and slim. Charlotte had long, straight, blonde hair. Her eyes were a sparkling grey blue. Lily and Charlotte were very studious, while Megan was boy crazy. Still hidden beneath the duvets was Lily's closest friend, Alice Moore. She was pretty with short, brown hair and big innocent blue eyes.

It was a Saturday morning and the girls were all getting ready to go on the last trip to Gweddŵr, the local town, for this term. It was two weeks until Christmas and it was the girls' last chance to get their Christmas shopping done. They were all looking forward to seeing their families and Alice, her long distance boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

Lily nudged Alice lightly as Megan and Charlotte began getting ready. Megan was applying makeup in the long, full length mirror at one end of the dorm. Charlotte was putting on a long sleeved, pale blue top, that showed herself off nicely. Lily shoved at Alice's warm body again. The other girl groaned slightly but then finally awoke. She moaned loudly, shoving playfully at Lily's form as it lingered over her.

"I was having a nice dream," she finally said.

"About Frank?" Megan asked mockingly, as she and Charlotte burst into giggles.

"Yes, actually," she replied blushing.

"Oh," Charlotte giggled. Megan gave a loud wolf whistle.

"You know, if you three had boyfriends of your own, you wouldn't get kicks out of my love life!" Alice snapped, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey," Lily said, "I'm not involved."

"No, Lily, you weren't. But you just need a boyfriend," she said.

"Excuse me?" Lily replied, questioning her tone. Alice looked at her deeply for a second before turning and locking the bathroom door behind her.

The other two continued giggling at the look on Lily's face, while she got ready. She put on a thin layer of makeup, jeans and her favourite top. She then pulled her hair into a tiny ponytail.

They grabbed their bags and money and made their way into the nearby town.

* * *

"Prongs… Prongs, get your lazy arse out of that bed this instant!" James groaned as his younger brother by ten minutes shoved him and yelled loudly in his ear.

"Sirius, bugger off!" James groaned, rubbing his hazel eyes.

"Come on, bro!" the other boy tried again.

"What's so amazing about today, anyway?" James asked, finally giving in.

"Because, it's the last trip for all the girls in Hyfredffon into Gweddŵr," Sirius said. "Which means loads of absolutely sexy girls will be flocking into the town."

James smiled, "how do you know all this?"

"I keep in correspondence with the girls I shagged last year," he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Big word, Padfoot," James teased.

"I use big words!"

"Hmmm, Paddy," James smiled, "Good?"

"What, the girls?" James nodded, "not as good as the blonde you were dating at the time."

"Yes," James smiled, "I prefer to date the girls I shag, Sirius."

"Okay," Sirius said. "You haven't had a girlfriend in weeks, Prongs. Is that the last time you shagged someone?"

"Yes," James sighed.

"You need to find a girlfriend today!" Sirius laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, okay," James smirked. "Now get out. I need to change!"

"Promise me, you'll find a shaggable girl by the end of today," Sirius said.

"If I see a girl I like, I'll ask her out," James smiled.

"Good," his mouth curled up into a smiled.

"Now out!"

"I'll be downstairs with Mum."

"Do you really think Mum'll let you out? I mean you are grounded and we do have lessons today," he asked, grabbing a pair of clean boxer shorts out of his closet.

"James, it's me, I'll find a way!" Sirius said.

* * *

"But, Mum…" James walked down the stairs to his younger brother's whining.

James and Sirius were the only children of two very rich people in the wizarding world, Richard and Megan Potter. They were two seventeen year old boys, extremely good-looking and fit. They both had a passion for girls, though Sirius was more of a ladies' man. James, meanwhile, preferred hanging out with his mates although he enjoyed the pleasures his good looks brought to him.

The two lived in a large mansion in the rural outskirts of Cardiff, the capital city. They lived a half an hour drive or ten minute train journey from the centre of Gweddŵr and therefore only twenty-five minutes away from Hyfredffon. They were both fluent in the dying Welsh language as their Mother, native to Wales, had taught it to them when they were small.

They were home schooled by their Mother, while their Father worked in the Ministry of Magic in London. It was no problem for him to get to, as he could just apparate.

Like Richard, the boys had dark hair. James' was messy like his father's, while Sirius' was more docile like Megan's. James had his Father's emotion-filled hazel eyes, while Sirius' were a stormy blue grey like his Mother's. James was very tall and slim, with a muscular build from his years of broomstick flying; meanwhile, Sirius was shorter and stockier.

"Sirius Rupert Potter!" Megan said, loudly. "You know perfectly well you are grounded and that I was going to teach you the second part of that defensive spell."

Sirius looked at her deeply for a second, identical charcoal-blue boring into each other. "Mum, please…" he gave her his best 'puppy-dog eyes' and 'little boy's grin.'

"Sirius," she shook her head.

She placed a cartoon of juice and three plates on the kitchen table. Richard had already left for work.

"Bore da (good morning), James," she said, placing the toast rack next to the butter and marmalade. She kissed him on the cheek briefly, before rushing to grab her mug of coffee.

"Morning, Mum," he said, yawning and ruffling his dark hair.

"Mam, os gwelwch yn dda, (Mum, please,)" Sirius tried using the Welsh to convince her. She was always happy to hear the boys speaking Welsh without prompt. The boys both knew this and used it against her whenever possible.

"Bwyta ei frecwast, cyntaf (eat your breakfast, first,)" Megan smiled, sitting next to the two boys.

"Iawn, (okay,)" Sirius said, smirking to himself that he had won the battle.

"Will you be going out with Sirius?" Megan asked, turning to James.

"NO!" Sirius said, looking at her in horror.

James rolled his eyes, while Megan laughed lightly at her son's antics. "Sorry, Cariad, (love). Will you be going to Gweddŵr with Sirius, James?"

"I suppose so," James replied.

"Don't look so excited, Prongs," Sirius teased.

"I'm tired, Paddy," James replied, not meeting either of the others' gazes.

"Why? What were you doing last night?" Megan asked.

"We were playing Quidditch until gone twelve," Sirius said.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear us coming back in," James groaned, stretching.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

They finished off their meals.

"Want help with the washing, Mam?" James asked.

"I'll be okay," Megan said, "Now you boys enjoy yourselves and behave. I want you back by five."  
"Okay, Mum," they said, each giving her a brief hug before walking out the door.


	2. Meetings

Love Will Guide Us

**Love Will Guide Us**

**Chapter 2**

**Meetings**

"You know, nothing can beat a warm welsh-cake on a freezing cold day," Megan said, swinging her shopping bags on her arm.

"No," the other girls agreed with her.

"Yum," Lily said, nibbling on her own.

"So what've we got left to buy?" Charlotte asked.

"Something for Petunia, for me," Lily said.

"Mark," Megan said, referring to her younger brother.

"I'm done," Alice said.

"You should see what she got Frank," Lily said, winking. As expected Megan and Lottie burst into giggles and wolf-whistles. As they had had so many presents to buy, they'd split into Alice and Lily going one way and Charlotte and Megan the other. And then, as agreed, they'd met up to buy welsh-cakes from their favourite little bakery.

Lily pulled her scarf more tightly around her neck, her hair floating behind her on the bitter wind.

"What?!" Megan asked.

"Chocolate," Alice said.

"You mustn't forget the novelty Christmas boxer shorts, Alice," Lily smirked.

"Keep the hell out of my love life, guys!" Alice exclaimed. She strolled away from them.

"Aw, Al, come on! You know it's just cause you have so much more experience than us!" Charlotte winked at the other two.

"And don't you know it!" Alice replied darkly.

They were moving towards the newer end of the town. It was the place young witches and wizards liked to meet and hang around. There were some lights and a large Christmas tree, which had been set up to decorate the central square. Several other girls from the school were already standing around.

"Alice…" Lily called, "Al, you know she doesn't mean it!"

She stepped forward to grab her best friend's arm but bumped into something rather tall and hard.

* * *

"Sirius, must you make a move on every girl you see?" James Potter asked his brother, irately.

His brother turned to him, from where he had been sending his wide, attractive grin to a blonde girl at the other side of the square. "James, unlike you, I _can _attract girls I want."

James rolled his eyes, swearing under his breath in Welsh.

"I heard that," Sirius said, sharply.

James sighed, but didn't answer. His brother continued to flirt with passing girls; winking at a brunette, blowing a kiss to another blonde.

He was about to repeat his original comment, when he saw something that shocked him.

It was a girl. One like he'd never seen before. She had long auburn hair and was calling for a brunette in front of her.

"What 'bout that one?" Sirius asked pointing to a pretty blonde girl. James didn't reply.

"Prongs? Prongs, what're you looking at?" his brother was unresponsive still and Sirius followed his gaze. "Hmmm… I'm not sure about redheads; they're not your type."

James shrugged, "she's hot."

Sirius laughed, "Go and say hi to her." He gave his twin brother a little push.

James looked from his brother to the brunette indecisively, staying rooted to the spot.

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "you said she's hot, and you promised , if you saw a girl you liked you'd ask her out."  
james looked at him, "Okay, yeah…"  
"Prongs yn cael cariad newydd, (Prongs has a new girlfriend)," Sirius chanted.

"Byddwch yn dawel! (Be quiet!)" James snarled. He started to walk over to the girl.

He stepped in front of her, but she obviously wasn't looking where she was going, for she walked straight into the hard wall of his chest.

"Ow," she said quietly, looking up at him.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," she replied, a light blush tingeing her cheeks.

Lily looked up at him. He was very attractive with dark messy hair, a well structured face with cute round glasses and beautiful hazel eyes. She took a step back as Megan, Charlotte and Alice walked up behind her. Another boy came striding up behind the boy Lily had bumped into. He was grinning widely.

"Hey, I'm Sirius," the other boy said. He had dark grey eyes and tidy dark hair. "This idiot here is my twin brother, James," he said pointing to the first boy. "Do you chicks have names?"

"Well," Alice began, "I'm Alice and this is Charlotte, Megan and…"

James cut her off. "What's your name, beautiful?" he asked Lily.

Lily blushed a deeper shade of red, "It's Lily."

James smiled softly, "and you go to Hyfredffon?"

"Yeah," she returned the smile.

"Great," James said softly. "Where do you live?"

"I actually come from Bristol," she said, "my parents' mansion is there, and I live with them and my sister."

James raised an eyebrow, "you should come to Cardiff with me one day."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his brother; there he went about asking her out.

Lily nodded quietly, "I'd like that."

"Lil," Alice said, "we better are getting back to the school."

Lily nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, James."  
He looked at her deeply, "it's okay. I'll owl you, okay?"

"Yeah, that would be great."  
James watched her walk off. Her scarf billowed behind her. He sighed; he bet she had a nice body under all the wrappings she was using to protect herself against the harsh winter. But he really wondered if he'd ever get there.

* * *

"He was so hot!" Charlotte exclaimed, giggling.

"Which one?" Megan asked cheekily.

"Both!" Charlotte replied.

Lily rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about James. He was attractive and seemed very nice. She was very interested in him, definitely as more than a friend. She wondered if he liked her in the same way.

Alice looked at her, "stop it. James so has a thing for Lily."

Lily gazed at her, "you think?"

"I know so!"

"Yeeeaahhh!" Charlotte and Megan teased.

"Shut up, you two!" Alice said. "Remember who has the boyfriend!"

"Yes, Alice," they said, rolling their eyes.

Lily moved over to the balcony outside their dormitory. She stared up at the sky, wishing James was here to see the stars with her. She could hear the girls giggling. She knew Alice was trying to get her to admit her feelings for the boy that had just walked into their lives. She sighed, there was so much for her to learn about him yet… but one thing was for sure, she really liked him.

* * *

**My Welsh Dictionary doesn't have the word for sexy in it! I was slightly annoyed... **

**Anyway reviews please.**

**I'm sorry this chap was short... but I know where the next one is going! :)**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	3. Commitment and Attraction

**Love Will Guide Us**

**Chapter 3**

**Commitment and Attraction**

"She was one fit chick!!" Sirius said. "Shame she had red hair, but still… FIIIITTTT!!" he moved his hips about in a way that James considered extremely inappropriate, considering he was the one moving to date her.

He looked at his brother, "Padfoot, that one hot chick is _my_ hot chick!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "ever heard of sharing, Prong?"

"Not my girl!" James exclaimed.

"Kidding, brother!" he put his hands up in gesture of surrender.

"Good," James said sternly.

"So, when you gonna do the deed, bro?" Sirius asked.

James looked up from where he had picked up a quill. "The deed?" he asked, with raised eyebrows.

"You know, shagging her?" Sirius said, giving him a look laced with meaning.

James' mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "Well, whenever we're ready…" he said slowly, turning back to the desk.

"What are you doing, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Writing a letter," James said, chewing on his quill absently. "To Lily."

"Another one!? James, you're gonna seem desperate writing to her again already," Sirius said.

James looked at him deeply, "I'm not…"

Sirius cut him off, "look, Prongs, the only thing you should be desperate about is getting your cock inside her thighs." He said bluntly.

James looked at him with wide eyes. "That's none of you business," he said sharply.

"C'mon, Prongs, I know you want to fuck her," he said, giving him a brotherly punch in the shoulder.

James favoured him with a cheeky grin, "yeah, just a bit."

"Until she can't walk straight?" the younger asked.

"Until she can't walk straight," James confirmed.

Sirius snickered.

"Do you… do you reckon she's…" James paused thoughtfully, deciding what the best word to use would be, "… _experienced_?"

Sirius laughed, "will be soon."

"No, course not… but do you think she's a virgin?" James asked, blushing.

"Now?" James nodded and Sirius continued. "I dunno, mate."

James smiled, quickly checking over the message to her. He walked over to his owl and tied the parchment to her leg. She was a large tawny coloured owl by the name of Ugle. He fed her a treat and opened the window for her. He watched her silhouette moving against the warm winter sun.

He then turned back to Sirius. "Soon I will be shagging Li-i-i-ly Evans," he said in a singsong voice and performing a strange gesture of dance.

Sirius laughed and joined him in the silly dance and added his own version of the words. "My brother will be fucking Li-i-i-ly Evans!"

They slapped their palms together in a rather masculine high five. They laughed and thrust their hips around joyfully.

The door opened and Mrs Potter entered wearing an apron. "Beth wyt ti'n gwneud, bachgen? (What are you doing, boys?)," she asked, looking at them disapprovingly.

"Nothing, Mam," Sirius replied quickly. Too quickly.

"How much did you hear, Mum?" James asked, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I didn't hear anything," she said diplomatically. "I'm going out for lunch, when I get back, we'll continue our lessons."

"See ya later, Mum," Sirius said.

"Hwyl, Mam, (Bye, Mum)," James said. "So Quidditch?"

"Sounds great!" Sirius exclaimed.

* * *

"That was the most boring and pointless lesson," Charlotte commented.

"Yeah," Alice and Megan agreed. It was one day until they broke up from school and Alice was desperately excited at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. Lily and James had been writing to each other non stop. The other girls were teasing her for this. They insisted Lily would have a new boyfriend soon.

They walked into the dorm to see the now familiar sight of James' owl perched on the windowsill. Lily let her in and took the letter from her leg. She unrolled the parchement and lay on her bed happily and began to read it.

She giggled slight as she read the scrawled writing, smirking at a joke he had made.

"What does it say?" Alice asked.

"He wants to meet me tomorrow before we go home," she replied.

"Aww, that's cute," Megan said. "You should invite him to your house during the holidays."

Lily nodded, "that would be nice and he still wants to take me to Cardiff too."

"Soon you'll be almost as experienced as Alice," Charlotte said with a wink.

"Lottie!" Lily exclaimed and Alice gave her an evil glare.

* * *

"Why the hell did you suggest Cardiff?!" Sirius asked incredulously. "You can't fuck her in the middle of Cardiff!"

"Because somehow, I don't think Lily is the kind of girl who will have sex with me on our first date!" James replied sharply.

Sirius looked at her. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, Padfoot, but we don't always get what we want!" he said hotly.

"I always do girls that quickly," Sirius commented.

"Yes, but you always date slags!" James snapped.

Sirius looked hurt at this comment. "I don't do the commitment thing right now, James. Maybe one day, but not now."

"It's not like I do serious relationships, Padfoot. But I give my girls the respect they deserve," he said softly.

_I do not do serious relationships. _How wrong James Potter was… and he was about to have it proved for him.

"Prove it to me," Sirius said to him suddenly, "prove this Evans doesn't mean anything more than shag material to you."

"I will…" James said more coldly than he intended, "what do you want me to do?"

"Two months… you've got two months to shag her, then you have to break up with her," Sirius said cruelly.

"That shouldn't be a problem," James said.

"I hope not. Hate for you to end up in a serious relationship," Sirius mocked.

James didn't dignify him with a response.

* * *

_James, _

_Gweddŵr sounds fun… but Cardiff still sounds better. I can't believe I've never been. I suppose you go there quite often? _

_What time would you like to meet? Will you bring anyone with you? I can't wait to see you again. It seems such a long time since we met and the letters are great, but I'd still like to see you in person. _

_I was wondering if in the holidays, would you like to visit me? In my house? I think it could be fun. _

_My favourite animal is a doe, funny yours being a stag. My favourite colour is yellow and my favourite subject is charms. What do you enjoy? _

_Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose._

_Talk to you soon._

_Love Lily xxx _

* * *

**Dear Lily,**

**Cardiff is great and there is so much there. I do go there a lot. Especially with Sirius. But I'd rather go with you. **

**I suggest meeting in the town square at eleven that will give us two hours before you have to get back to the school. I would like to see you just the two of us… if that is okay with you. I can't wait to see you too. I miss you. **

**I'd love to visit your house. Do you have a floo connection? That would make it easier to get to after all. It would be great fun though, I believe.**

**Well that's interesting… doe and stag. I enjoy Quidditch generally but I like Transfiguration. Do you play much Quidditch in school?**

**I'll see you tomorrow, love,**

**With love,**

**Your James xxxx**


	4. Waste my Time?

* * *

Love Will Guide Us

**Love Will Guide Us**

**Chapter 4**

**Waste my Time? **

"So, you're Mum stays at home to teach you both and you're Dad works in the ministry?" Lily clarified, looking at him intently.

"That's right," he said, leaning closer to her across the table. "What about you're parents?"

"Dad's a muggle business man; he actually owns a big, expensive hotel, actually. Mum is deputy manager. That's how they met. He needed a new deputy manager, she applied." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "How did you meet Sirius?"

"I've always known him. He's my twin brother," James said sharply. "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a mood with him at the moment."

"Oh," she said, "why?"

"Doesn't matter," James said nonchalantly.

Lily bit her lip slightly. "So… who's older, you or Sirius?" she asked finally.

"I am, by about twenty-five minutes," James said, reaching forward to pinch a chip off the plate she was eating from. He did this at the same moment as she was reaching for one herself. He caught the back of her hand with his fingers. He lightly caressed the soft skin, before she pulled away, flushing embarrassedly.

He smiled at her discomfiture. "I'm going to be blunt here, Lily," he said, leaning closer to her and once again capturing her hand in his strong masculine grasp. "I really, and I mean _really _like you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Lily looked at him blankly for a second, her mind refusing to take in the question he had just asked her. Her lips quivered slightly. Of course she'd been expecting it, just not so soon. "I… well, can I answer that later?" she asked.

He nodded slowly and reluctantly. He hadn't really expected her to even hesitate.

Lily noticed it, "I really like you too, James. I'm just surprised, is all. I'm finding it a little hard to take in. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"Nah, don't say that, Lily love," he smiled, "I was being rather forward."

"No, it's okay." She moved so that she was a breath away from him. "And for the record, I would like to be your girlfriend."

Then she closed in the final gap and kissed him for the first time.

He smirked slightly against her lips, and closed his eyes to the sweet sensation of their mouths pressed together. It was an innocent kiss, but James did not expect it to feel as good as it did. It was like an electrical pulse was spinning along his nerves and suggesting that he held tighter to her and kissed her harder. He didn't, not wanting to push her.

They broke apart slowly. "Wow!" Lily breathed.

James replied with a nod, feeling rather disturbed about his obviously deep feeling for this girl. He couldn't afford to fall deep with her. Not with the bet he had placed with Sirius.

"Tell you what, let's finish here and go and sit in the park," James suggested.

"But James, its cold… we'll freeze," she said.

"No, we won't. I'll keep you warm," he said, winking. Lily couldn't decide whether he meant the sexual innuendo, but decided to ignore it.

She combed her fiery hair out of her eyes. "Fine," she said.

James laughed slightly and grabbed the last chip.

Lily smiled back at him, "done?"

He chewed it thoughtfully. "Yeah."

* * *

"Ahhh, I see _someone _has finally arrived!" Alice said as Lily entered the dorm. The other girls were picking up their suitcases. "We thought you would miss the bus."  
The bus was the method of transport that the girls used to get home. It was of a similar model to the Knight Bus but a later model, making it much steadier.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have missed it," she promised.

"So… how did it go?" Charlotte drawled.

"He asked me out," Lily said shyly.

"He what?!" the girls sprung on her within seconds.

"Wow!"

"What did you say?" Meg asked.

"Yes," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Aww," Alice said, "what else happened?"

"Nothing," Lily lied, blushing.

Alice raised an eyebrow at her, "truthfully…"

"We kissed," Lily said, pausing, "then we went to the park and snogged for about thirty minutes, that's why I was later than I expected."

Charlotte nodded, "anymore plans to meet up?"

Lily shook her head, "James said he'd write."

She smiled as she said his name. James, that beautiful, hot, sexy boy was _her _boyfriend.

"Shit, Lil, we really have to go," Megan interrupted them.

They grabbed their suitcases and hurried to the bus. Lily could only think about James on her way home.

* * *

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius said, as James entered the living room where Sirius was sitting on the sofa, reading a Quidditch magazine.

James favoured him with an enduring look, before sitting on the opposite sofa.

"What happened, then?" Sirius asked, watching carefully.

"I asked her out and she said yes," James said casually, leaning back on the sofa with a single arm behind his head.

Sirius smiled slightly, "good for you mate! Any action?"

"Yes, actually," James said, "we sat in the park and snogged for two hours," he exaggerated.

"So you'll be shagging her by the end of the week then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, in the right circumstances," James replied. "Why would I waste time? It's all I want from her."

Sirius nodded, "quite right, brother."

James smiled. "I'm going to write to her and see when we can meet up. By the way, she's invited me to her house in the holidays."  
Sirius grinned widely, "then you'll have her under you, Prongs."

"I will," he agreed.

* * *

**My Lily,**

**Hope your journey home was safe. I've travelled on the Knight Bus and it doesn't seem comfortable. I hope this bus is more comfortable than the other. **

**I was wondering when we could go to Cardiff and if I would still be able to visit you. I'd like you to come to my house where possible. I'm desperate to see you.**

**Today was great, I'm hoping there will be many other times like it and I'm glad you agreed to become my girlfriend. **

**Write back to me soon, so we can discuss, **

**Love,**

**Your James xxxx**

* * *

_James,_

_Yes, today was great. I really enjoyed myself. I'm glad that we are a couple too. _

_The journey was alright. I didn't particularly enjoy it. Alice spent the entire time talking about Frank (her boyfriend). Then when we arrived at the station, he was there. Alice ran up to him and they were kissing fully in public for ages. I don't think my parents were impressed. They seemed happy to see me. But Petunia was at a friend's apparently. _

_I'd love to go to your house. And yes, you must still visit me and we must go to Cardiff. I'm not sure when. I'll have to ask Mum. Our cousins and grandparents will be staying but I will have to find a time when they are working. How do you plan to travel? I miss you and want to see you too._

_Write back,_

_Love Lily xxx_


	5. Fights

**Love Will Guide Us**

**Chapter 5**

**Fights**

"Lily, leave the dogs alone and come and sit down to eat," her mother called from across the kitchen.

"Lie down then, babies," Lily said softly, giving the Welsh terrier and white West Highland Terrier one last pat each.

She slid onto the seat next to her mother and opposite her father and sister. Mr Evans looked tired. He had bags around his gorgeous, sparkling eyes. The life seemed to have dulled out of them. He had gained a few more grey hairs in dark brown hair since September and the last time Lily had seen him.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked, taking a bite of carrots.

"Yes, darling, business is just a bit rough at this time of year… very busy," he replied, rubbing one eye. "But, enough about me, how've you been, sweetheart? We hardly had time to talk after you got in last night."

"Oh, nothing really interesting, Dad," she told him. "School work… homework, lunch, break, the Cornish pixies escaped from the first years lesson, oh, and my new boyfriend…" she took another bite of chicken.

"Your boyfriend?!" her father exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday morning," Lily said softly.

"What's his name?" her mother cooed.

"James," Lily replied, "James Potter."

Her mother grinned and her father gave her a look that spoke many degrees of protectiveness.

"Is he respectable?" Mr Evans asked.

"I assume so," she said softly. "Really, Daddy, he's lovely."

He gave her a look that suggested he didn't believe her. Lily answered it with a stern look, in an attempt to suggest that he should back off slightly.

"I don't want you getting hurt, honey," he said, giving her the look of fatherly love.

Lily sighed, taking his hand in hers across the width of the table. She gave him a soft smile, "Daddy, James is lovely, he said he really likes me and his intentions are nothing but respectable."

_Lily had no idea how wrong she was. _

* * *

"We're going to Cardiff in two days, Lily and I," James grinned widely, looking at Sirius happily.

Sirius gave him an enquiring look, "I can't believe you sound so excited. Only girls get _that _excited and that's generally only on the first date."

James favoured him with a harsh glare. "I do like her, Padfoot, or I wouldn't have suggested dating her. I _want _to spend time with her."

"It's too much, Prongs. You're gonna loose this bet!" he mocked. "Well, I better decide on the forfeit then."

James rose; his fist hanging in the air above Sirius' head. He looked furious. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Punch me then, James," Sirius snapped.

"Stop being such a jealous bastard," James growled.

Sirius' voice turned even colder, "why would I be jealous of a little bitch, like her?" he asked.

James felt his blood bubbling with anger. He moved his arm forward until it came into contact with his twin brother's cheek. "Don't talk about my **girlfriend **in that way!" he warned.

Sirius pushed his arm away, and kicked him in the shin. "I'll talk about her how I want, James!"

James growled, thumping him in the stomach. "Not in front of me… ARSEHOLE!" he turned to walk out of the sitting room and towards the hallway.

"Prongs? James? JAMES!? WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK AND SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE?!" Sirius bellowed, furiously.

James just gave him a look of melancholy. "Bugger off, Padfoot."

* * *

The boys argued for the rest of the two days, Megan couldn't understand what had happened between her boys. Lessons were hard work, as James and Sirius refused to cooperate with each other, or anything they were instructed to do together.

Megan couldn't understand it as she'd never seen them argue so violently. Finally, after much deliberation with her husband, she went straight to the cause of the problem and asked her sons what the problem was. James was silent, but Sirius, after much persuasion, spilt all to his mother (minus the actual idea of the bet and James' relationship with Lily).

It wasn't until Friday morning rose wild and cold, that the boys reconciled their differences. James was getting ready to meet Lily. He was flooing to her house, so they could floo into a small, wizarding bookshop at the bottom of Westgate Street (thought Sirius was convinced James was going to Lily's house first for a quick, undisturbed shag. Not that James was aware of this.)

The older of the Potter boys had just walked into the sitting room, where Sirius was spread over the couch, reading an article in Quidditch Weekly. Sirius lifted his dark gaze to look at James. He sighed, as if deciding whether to say anything. James raised an eyebrow at him.  
"James…" Sirius said slowly.

James glanced at him enquiringly through his hazel eyes but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry… for saying those things," he said quietly. He had a large bruise on his cheek. "It's none of my business." He paused, "and that's why I want to call the bet off."  
James looked at him in surprise. "You want to call off the bet?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Sirius breathed.

"Because you know I'm going to win?" James asked, haughtily.

"No, you arse, because if you follow the bet through, you're going to break your heart…" he replied.

"No, I won't, because I just want to get in her knickers," James laughed the idea off.

"No, James, please listen to me! Don't you see it, you adore her?!"

"Yeah, of course I do," James said sarcastically. "Padfoot, she's nothing more than a fit chick I want underneath me." He patted his brother's shoulder comfortingly.

Sirius shook his head. "I feel so sorry for you then, Prongs. You'll not miss her until she's gone."

"My cock will, but nothing else will," he corrected and ruffled Sirius' hair. "I promise."

"You'd better go," Sirius figured, hoping James would work the full extent of his feelings for Lily out on his own.

"Yeah," James replied, smiling softly.

"See you later," Sirius said sadly.

"Bye, Padfoot!"

The younger boy sighed; knowing that soon things would be coming to pass that would hurt both his brother and Lily.

* * *

**Hi guys, reviews would be appreciated as always. :)**

**Please check out the Lily/James story I'm cooauthoring with Cool-Mulle, it's on her profile and also a link is on my profile. **

**It's called Gaining the Last Chance, and the summary is rubbish, but the story is GREAT. It's funny, hot, fluffy and romantic. Please take a look! **

_"What if one mistake changed your fate forever? Lily made that slight mistake, but is her future and her feeling for James Potter changing?"_

**Thanks, love JLF xoxo**


	6. Tensiwn yng Nghaerdydd

**Love will Guide Us**

**Chapter 6**

**Tensiwn Yng Nghaerdydd**

**(Tension in Cardiff)**

Lily crept downstairs, her heeled shoes tapping quietly on the flagstone floor. The west highland terrier raised her white head and padded over to her.

"Shh," Lily whispered, bending to pat her. The small dog rushed over to snatch her lead from the coffee table by the door. "No," Lily laughed quietly, unlocking the door. After making sure both pets were safely inside she opened it and allowed James in. He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," she breathed. It was early morning and to avoid the embarrassment of introducing her new boyfriend to her parents, Lily had suggested they left before her parents woke.

"We could go to your room for a bit before we go," James suggested, "it's still quite early."

Lily shook her head rapidly. "We should go," she said slowly, pointing at the door with the keys in her hand.

James tried not to look disappointed. He hadn't got up this early just to go to Cardiff. Cardiff could wait until a reasonable hour; but sex couldn't.

"Yeah, okay," he ruffled his hair; this was a waste of time. "Let's go."

They walked over to the fireplace, taking some floo powder out of the jar James was holding in his hand.

She left a note on the fireplace for her parents promising to be back later. She stuffed her keys and her purse into her bag.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and he continued, "the shop is called Llyfr Hudol."

"Is that Welsh?" Lily asked slowly.

"Yeah," James smiled. "It means Magic Book."

"Aw, really?" Lily laughed, "I wish I could speak Welsh. Who taught you?"

"Mum, she was born in Wales and it's her first language," he explained, "she taught us from when we were born. Dad isn't so good at it and sometimes he doesn't understand what we're saying."

"I wish I could speak it," she said, raising her eyebrows and taking a step back. "It's a beautiful language. Could you teach me?"

"I don't see why not," he replied half-heartedly, knowing he wouldn't be with her that long. "Are we going?"

"Oh, yeah… I'll see you in a sec," she agreed.

He bent and gave her a hasty kiss on her lips before stepping back to let her floo away safely.

-----------------------

They had been sitting in Pipi's, the little Greek Style café for the last hour, eating some of the wonderful selection of cakes. James was getting bored. This was not why he had come to Cardiff with her. He'd taken her along the main shopping street, Queen Street, where she had begged him to go shopping. James couldn't understand, surely the main shopping centres in Bristol had all the same shops. They hadn't even gone near to any of the underwear shops or departments. James believed he deserved a reward for going shopping with his girlfriend.

He'd then suggested they went to a little café that one of his ex-girlfriends had shown him while they had been dating.

He ruffled his hair, moving closer to her on the brown leather sofa. He put his arm tightly around her and pressed his lips to her cheek. Lily turned her head slightly to look into his hazel eyes, giving him the opportunity to pepper a trail of kiss down to the side of her mouth before kissing her fully.

He placed his other hand around the back of her head so that he could increase the closeness of their lips before running his tongue along her lips. She allowed him to part them with his tongue and he slipped it softly into her mouth, pressing and searching.

She placed her hands to his chest as he ran his hand down from her scalp and rested it against the back of her bra strap. He considered undoing it but decided that they needed a little more privacy for their first time together, considering he didn't know if she was a virgin or not. Virgins found these trivial things to be so big.

He did however, move his hand around to her front and sweep it over her right breast. He then crushed it forcefully between his palm. She gasped at the harsh contact and then used her palms, still resting against his chest, to push him away. Frustrated at lack of contact, James moved to the other end of the sofa and crossed one leg over the other.

"What?" she asked, staring at him blankly.

"You just pushed me away," he stated defensively.

"You tried to… _you know_," she replied innocently, biting her lip.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Lily, we're both seventeen. You could at least act like it," he huffed, rubbing his freshly-shaven chin.

Lily opened her eyes widely, speaking to him timidly. "We're in public, James."

He could see the fear in her eyes and decided to calm down, getting angry at her like this would end in pushing her away not bringing her closer to him. "Well, there's one of those one-cubicle toilets upstairs," he told her, "why don't we go and do something there?"

She cocked her head to one side, looking confused as James slid closer to her once again. "Like what?" she queried.

He laughed slightly, convinced she was joking with him. Playing some seductive game. She looked incredibly sexy when she pretended to be clueless. "You know, Lils, come on."

"No, I don't," she replied shortly.

"You know, like shag," he said lightly. Far too lightly for the subject of conversation, in Lily's opinion.

"_Shag?_" Lily repeated quietly, gazing around to check no-one else was listening to their conversation. "As in have sex?"

Definitely a virgin, James thought bitterly. Merlin, she wouldn't know anything. He'd already gone through the pain of having inexperienced hands on him many times before. Well he'd just have to teach her. He'd spent too much time and effort pursuing her to turn back now.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Not in a toilet, James," she replied, rolling her eyes, still looking uncomfortable with the subject of the conversation.

He laughed, "how very high class of you."

"Are you taking the piss?" she asked.

"No, you're right, I wouldn't shag a girl in a toilet," he responded, resting his chin on her head and rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Can't you see a joke when it's made, Lil?"

He was of course lying. He'd have loved to have dragged her up-the-stairs and had sex there, but he wasn't about to let her know that. Let the virgin have her first shag in a bed, he decided. They always wanted, no, expected the romance. Soppy idiots. Sex was nothing like that. It was all raw, bodies, heat, passion. Romance did not harmonize with sex.

His cheeks had flushed at the thoughts, his desperation to be with a woman. Lily seemed to have noticed for she was looking at him enquiringly. "I'm fine," he breathed, embarrassed.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked.

Bed, his mind said. "It's kinda late… I'll take you home."

"Okay," she replied, surprised at his sudden decision.

---------------

"Did you have a good time?" she asked, as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Yeah," he said quietly. He tried to pull back from her so he could escape home, deciding he couldn't deal with socialising with her anymore. He needed that hot, passionate feeling of sex or to not see her at all.

"Come here," she said softly and for a moment James thought she might suggest going to her room.

He complied on the off chance they would. They walked up the stairs, Lily lacing her fingers with his.

She came to a big wooden oak door and knocked self-assuredly, twice.

"Come in," a booming baritone voice said.

Lily gestured for him to wait just outside the door. He gazed in inquisitively and could see a man and a woman sitting together. Her parents. This was not a situation James wanted to find himself in, meeting her parents. All he wanted was the sex. Not a serious relationship.

"I've got someone I want you to meet," he heard her say.

"Not now, honey," her father said, "we're busy… another day."

He heard her sigh loudly and her heels retreating on the wooden floor back towards the hallway. "Sorry to disturb you," she said shutting the door.

He couldn't help feeling sorry for her but he very relieved he didn't have to talk to her parents.

"Sorry, James," she said.

"It's not a problem," he smiled.

"There's always other times," she reasoned.

James frowned briefly, he hadn't thought of that.

"I'll owl you," he said as they reached the fireplace. He bent to kiss her deeply on the lips.

"Don't leave it too long," she insisted. She brought him down by the front of his shirt to kiss him again.

"I promise," he said, stepping into the hearth.

She slowly climbed the stairs. It was scary, they were moving too quickly. She wasn't ready for this much. How did she deter him when he was so frantic for her? And he probably thought it was what she wanted… didn't boys think the pupils from private girls' schools were sluts?

* * *

**Finally got ideas for this and all I want to do is write... sadly I have Welsh homework to do. Lol. SHouldn't take me too long though! :) **

**I found out that bra in welsh, is a mascaline word. Anyone else confused?! :P **

**I know James is a bastard but bear with him... **

**Reviews would be lovely... _really. _**

**Check out my writer's group at: www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/james-lily-flower**

**Please join!**

**Until next time, which hopefully won't be as long! **

**With love JLF xoxo**


	7. Parents and Friends

**Love Will Guide Us**

**Chapter 7**

**Parents and Friends**

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked, looking worried. He was standing at the front of the house waiting for James to come home.

James favoured him with a cocky grin. "Well," he said.

"Did you…?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," James said, "but we will soon."

Sirius sighed, wondering if it was worth arguing with him again. "Prongs…" he started.

"What?" James cut him off. "Calm down."

"Calm down?! You're ruining everything!" he snapped.

"How?" James said and then laughed. "This is why I am dating her, Padfoot."

"To treat her like a slut?" the younger boy groaned.

"No! Padfoot! It's none of your business!" James exclaimed. "Don't you get it? It's nothing to do with you! We're not discussing this anymore."

"Because you know I am right!" Sirius retorted.

"Piss off!" James growled.

"Bachgen? Pam ydy ti'n gweiddi? (Boys? why are you shouting?)" Mrs Potter asked, coming into the front garden.

"No reason," Sirius replied quickly.

She obviously didn't believe him, for she raised an eyebrow at her oldest son as if to transfer the question to him. He looked at her emotionlessly and she gave up.

"Dydd dda? (Good day?)," she asked.

"Ydw (yes)," James replied, inspecting his shoes.

"Ydy dy ffrind yn dda? (Was your friend good?)" she asked, referring to James telling her he was going to see a friend. He didn't want to involve her with a girl, she would make it too serious… want to meet her and things like that. James couldn't let that happen; he didn't want to entertain any beliefs of Lily's that they might be a serious couple.

"Ffrind? (Friend?)" Sirius exclaimed, "Aeth James i gweld ei cariad newydd. (James went to see his new girlfriend.)" He had not heard James' story and he was not beginning to play along now.

"Cariad? Dwi ddim yn gwybod rydy ti'n cael cariad, James, (Girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend, James)."

"Dwi ddim yn cael cariad, mam, (I don't have a girlfriend, mum)." He turned and hissed into his brother's ear, as their mother began to walk away, "tawellwch! (Quiet!)"

Sirius snickered. "Promise me you won't touch her," he said seriously. "And I'll stop."

"You can't make me promise not to touch my own girlfriend! Who do you think you are?!" he tried to hide his look of outrage as his mother turned around to look at them.

"Bachgen, mae te yn barod, dewch tu mewn, (boys, tea is ready, come inside)," Mrs Potter called.

"Iawn, diolch, mam, (ok, thanks, mum)," Sirius said. "We'll talk about this later," he said to his brother.

--------------

"How was your date, Lily?" Mrs Evans asked, as their maid served up the dessert.

"Lovely," Lily said softly. The first half had been lovely, of course; but then James had scared her by touching her and then asking her to shag him. He'd said he was joking, but had he meant it? But she couldn't tell her parents this. Her father would skin him alive.

"I'm glad," her mother continued. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet him. I would have loved to."

"It's okay, Mum," Lily said, chewing a profiterole, "there'll be other times."

"Of course," she smiled. "What was Cardiff like?"

"Da."

Her parents looked confused.

"It means good in Welsh, James taught me," she took a sip of diet coke, "his Mum taught him ever since he was a baby."

"Where does he go to school?" her father asked suddenly.

"He doesn't-" Lily started.

"Is he older than you then, Lily?" he interrupted.

"No, his mother tutors him and his twin brother," she laughed. "He doesn't slack off or anything, Dad. He's actually very smart."

"I see," David Evans replied. "And his brother?"

"I've only met him once; James seems to be the more serious of the two. Though his brother is called Sirius," she smirked.

"Perhaps he could come to dinner some time, honey? Or you could bring him to the staff ball at the hotel?" her mother suggested.

"That's a good idea," Lily beamed. "Oh, Mum, you'll love him!" she exclaimed, having completely forgotten what had happened earlier. Surely he had just been testing her boundaries. That was perfectly natural for boys in new relationships.

"I invited him over during the holidays, is that okay?" she asked, excitement evident on her pretty features.

Her father looked at her sternly. "Is that a good idea?" he asked.

"Of course it is, David," Mrs Evans answered. "It'll be a nice time for them to spend some time together. Besides, Lily is a good girl. She wouldn't do anything stupid. Right, honey?"

"Of course, Mum," Lily agreed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

----------------

**Annwyl Lily,**

**See, I am trying to teach you Welsh. 'Annwyl' means 'to'. I hope you had a good time today, I certainly did. What did you think of Cardiff? That old couple in Thornton's looked like they were going to scream when I kissed your cheek. That was quite amusing. They were disgusted.**

**I wanted to invite you over mine or something. Do you have a suitable time to come? Or perhaps I could go to yours, whatever you like.**

**What are you doing for Christmas? What do you want? Could I pop round to see you on Christmas day to give you your present? **

**My aunt, uncle and cousin normally visit on Christmas day. Angela, my cousin, is bringing her new boyfriend for us to meet. I'm not looking forward to it because Ange is like my sister and I don't want to meet him. He's probably horrid. **

**Anyway, I have to go,**

**Speak to you soon, **

**Love James xxxxxxx**

-------------------

Lily lay on her bed, reading over her boyfriend's letter. She sniggered at the memory of what had happened in the chocolate shop, as mentioned. She'd brought a chocolate princess for Petunia.

She rolled onto her back and gazed at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lily called.

The door opened and in came Alice, Charlotte and Megan. Lily was surprised Frank was not with them. Alice had obviously torn herself away from her love for the visit. Lily smiled; it felt good to be favoured over her best friend's boyfriend.

"Hi," she greeted, as the girls bent to hug her. "This is a nice surprise."

"We wanted to know what happened in Cardiff," Megan grinned, ruffling her dark curls.

"So you didn't just fancy seeing me?" Lily asked good-naturedly. "I promised I'd write to you. I was going to as soon as I'd replied to James."

"But we can tease you a lot more if we're here in person," Alice said.

"Nice to know," Lily said dryly.

"How was it?" Charlotte asked, lying on Lily's double bed.

"Great, we went shopping and then we went to a café, lovely place," Lily started sitting next to them all on the bed. "But when we were in the café, he kind of touched me…"

"Where?" Alice asked.

"My boob," Lily blushed.

The girls raised their eyebrows at Lily.

"That's quick," Megan said.

"And when I pushed him away…"

"Oh no," Charlotte interrupted.

"He suggested we go into the toilet." Lily bit her lip. "I'm scared we're moving too quickly."

"You mean he suggested you go into a toilet and shag?" Alice clarified.

"Exactly, that," Lily said, looking worried.

"Perhaps it will do you some good to sleep with someone, Lils," Alice thought.

"I'm not ready…" she reasoned.

"Okay, well I'll try and find out what I can from him, perhaps one of us could talk to Sirius. I'll send him a letter. You enjoy your time with James, Lily," Alice commanded.


	8. Plots and Pasts Uncovered

**Love Will Guide Us**

**Chapter 8 **

**Plots and Pasts Uncovered**

"Hey," Lily said, as she opened the door.

James smiled, "hello, Lily."

"How was the rest of your Christmas?" she asked politely.

"Not too bad," he replied, reaching out to give her a hug. "My cousin's fiancé seemed nice enough."

"Oh good," she continued, "and how's Sirius?"

"Well as ever," he grinned.

"Well, um… do you want something to eat or do you want to go upstairs… mum and dad are at work and Petunia's at her boyfriend's…" she said, moving into the kitchen.

She turned around suddenly to find James standing much closer to her than before. His hands came to rest on her hips as he bent his head low. "So, we're all alone?" he asked in a low tone.

Lily bit her lip, nodding slightly. His lips were so close to hers and he moved his head forward and pressed them together. His hands moved around to cup her bottom and Lily gave him a slight push. He frowned; expecting a repeat of the events in the café but Lily took his hand and asked once again if he'd like to go to her room.

He nodded, trying to hide the grin that was creeping across his face.

Lily kept hold of his hand as they made their way back into the front of the house and rose up the stairs. Her room was painted in a pale cream with pale pink bedclothes and curtains. She had a large, wooden double bed and a large matching wardrobe. In one corner of the room was a huge bookshelf and desk. On the desk was Lily's computer and phone, items that James remembered his mum teaching him about in their muggle studies lessons. Opposite the bed was a television set, as well as a few game consoles.

Lily sat on the bed and gestured for James to do the same. He put his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and twirled her fringe around one finger.

"So, are you ready to go back to school?" James asked.

"Sort of," she replied, "I won't be able to see you much once I'm back though."

He sighed. "What a way to ruin the atmosphere," he teased. "Are you gonna miss me?"

"I think so," she replied, blushing.

"I'll miss you too," he answered the unasked question, rubbing his thumb in soft circles over her hand.

He reached in to kiss her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth. He ran his hands down her back and rested them at the bottom of her shirt. He paused, his breathing deep, before he continued to kiss her down her cheek and neck. He began to run his hand inside her shirt.

"James," she said quietly, running a hand down his cheek.

His boxers and trousers were beginning to feel very tight around his crotch. He let out a low groan, "look, Lily, I really like you and I really want this, so… please." He looked at her hopefully.

She bit her lip once again, clearly seeing his length through the material of his trousers. "James, I… I'm not sure, I mean… I don't know what to do…"

"You'll be fine," he said, clearly not interested in her excuses.

"James, I'm really scared," she whispered.

"It'll be fine," he repeated.

She didn't look anymore convinced.

------------

"Hi, my name's Alice Moore, I was wondering if I could see Sirius," Alice said to the witch that answered the door.

"Oh, sure," the witch said. "I'll just call him for you… Sirius," she turned around and shouted, "there's someone for you at the door."

She heard Sirius' footsteps coming down the corridor and Alice looked down at her feet.

"Hey," he said softly, but obviously puzzled as to who she was and why she was standing at his front door.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked nervously.

"Sure?" Sirius said, unsure of the appropriate answer in his current situation. He was unsure as to how he knew this girl, was she a one-night stand? He couldn't remember her being. What if she'd come to tell him she was pregnant? He blinked, "we'll go into the sitting room."

"So…" he started, once they had sat down on one of the large sofas.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Alice stated.

"Umm… no," Sirius said hesitantly.

"I'm Lily's best friend," she replied.

He continued to look at her blankly.

"James' girlfriend," she confirmed.

Sirius nodded slowly. "Is everything okay?" he asked, fully knowing it wasn't but voicing the question anyway.

"I'm worried about them both… Lily adores him and all, but she's worried he's trying to push the relationship along too quickly," the brunette explained.

Sirius had to refrain from scoffing. "That's partly my fault…" Sirius admitted.

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, please," she agreed.

"Stay here and then I'll explain everything," Sirius said quietly. "And, I'm sorry, okay?"

Alice nodded, "I won't judge that until I know the full story."

----------------

"Lily, please?" James said, pulling the small redhead closer to him.

"James, I really don't know…" Lily replied, giving him a short kiss on the lips.

He took it and deepened it, greedily, hungrily. He ran his hands down her sides, his breathing laboured.

Lily didn't really feel like she had a choice. It would be so cruel to say no to him now, after all.

"Do you have a condom, James?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, James, go on," she authorised.

James almost cried out with happiness, but refrained, believing this would upset the redhead.

Lily lay back on the bed and took his hand, pulling him to lie out on top of her. His hands began to explore her body as he kissed her frantically. He needed her now; he hadn't had this in so long. He pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, gazing at her breasts lustfully.

Lily felt her body quivering below him and he harshly touched and unclothed her. She grew more terrified at each passing caress and moment.

His tongue moved to meet her, smiting it powerfully. Then he moved to her breast, vigorously squeezing and sucking the soft flesh. He removed her jeans and then her knickers in quick succession. Then James sat up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. When they didn't come undone easily enough, he tore at them quickly, deciding he could mend his shirt later with a simple charm. He undid his belt, listening to the satisfying click as it came out of the buckle. He twisted the button on his jeans to release them, looking at Lily's body quivering on the bed. Soon his boxers joined the heap of clothing on the floor.

He then lay back next to her, pulling her forcefully on top of him and encouraging her to kiss and touch him everywhere. Soon he was pushing her onto her back once again and lying on top of her. He shifted slightly, until they were together.

He pounded against her, furiously; surprised that he felt no opposing barrier or heard any cries from Lily as he entered.

"You're not a virgin!" He said sharply. "I thought you were a virgin!"

Lily looked into his stormy hazel eyes, in fear. "No," she replied, unsure how else to answer.

"You can tell me everything after we've finished," he said angrily.

Lily nodded quietly and closed her eyes as he continued to harshly strike her body.

It wasn't long before they both felt unmistakable ecstasy. James sighed, rolling off her and pulling her body against his. His mind was reeling, he'd never felt like this before. Lily was beyond his normal high. He was stuck between fear and sheer lust to feel the same again. Why did she affect him so? All that James knew was that she was more that shag material now.

"James, did you… uh… did you want to talk now?" she asked, worried he didn't want to be disturbed.

"When you're ready…" he told her sweetly, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Well…"

Something had changed for James.

---------------

"Basically, I suggested that because James hadn't shagged anyone in ages he should find a hot girl… and to put it bluntly, shag her," Sirius explained. "He took a liking for Lily. And liked her more than shagging…"

"So he likes her?" Alice asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, but I don't think he realises how much," Sirius said, "and I made a bet with him… that he'd finish it after two months. He's still pretending she's just for a shag."

"He's going to shag her and then dump her?" Alice asked, horrified.

Sirius nodded, grimly, "I've tried to make him see he likes her, I tried to stop the bet, but he won't take any notice."

Alice watched him place his hands in his head. "I have to tell Lily," she exclaimed suddenly, "before its too late."

"No," Sirius snapped, "they might last through it."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I don't want to hurt either of them… but it's not so simple for Lily. I don't think she'll ever regain trust if it happens to her a second time," she continued cryptically.

"What do you mean it's happened before?" Sirius demanded, looking at her crossly. This was his brother and he was going to protect him from this and fight the young brunette all the way.

"Lily's ex-boyfriend left her for someone else as soon as she lost her virginity to him," Alice told him, in a hushed tone. "She agreed to sleep with him and the next day she got a message saying it was over. She saw him with his new girlfriend; blonde, blue-eyed, tall… she's not been the same since. And she has no trust in men. She needs to know and James will have to regain her trust… either that or she'll never see another man ever again."

"That's awful," Sirius said, "poor girl."

"And that's why I have to stop them sleeping together," Alice replied calmly. "I have to go."

"Go on, help them," Sirius said, showing her to the door.


End file.
